Framing associated with building walls has historically been assembled from wooden members, including wooden studs and beams. In more recent years, however, the use of metal studs together with confronting channeled track members has gained wide acceptance, especially in new commercial buildings such as office buildings. Generally speaking, metal studs and track members are stronger, more resistant to fire and economical than their wooden counterparts.
Metal studs are typically formed of galvanized sheet-metal bent to encompass a cross sectional area having nominal dimensions of two inches by four inches. To conform to modern architectural plans and building code requirements, metal studs are formed of sheet-metal bent into a generally U-shaped cross-section in which a relatively broad central base is flanked by a pair of narrower sides that are bent at right angles relative to the base. The central base typically has a uniform nominal width of either three and ⅝ or four inches and is commonly referred to as the web. The sides of the U-shaped stud typically extend outwardly from the base a nominal distance of two inches and are commonly referred to as flanges. In order to enhance the structural rigidity of the flanges, the ends of flanges are typically bent over into a plane parallel to and spaced apart from the plane of the web. The turned over edges of the flanges define marginal returns or lips that are typically ¼ to ½ inch in width.
During the framing of building walls, it is common practice to position wall studs at regularly spaced apart intervals relative to one another. For example, it is common practice to vertically position wall studs at 16 inches from center intervals. In addition, there is often a need for the studs to be transversely braced together, thereby providing enhanced structural rigidity to the frame-assembly. For example, studs over eight feet in length are generally transversely braced together to ensure adequate lateral stability of the wall structure. Exemplary devices that assist with the proper spacing and bracing of at least metal studs include those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,449 to Ecket et al. (discloses a metal fire block, bridging, and bracing element), U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,973 to Liang (discloses a notched stud spacer and mounting system), U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,618 to Elderson (discloses a notched stud spacer), U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,028 to Hughes (discloses a metallic bridging member), U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,569 to Rosenberg (discloses a notched stud spacer and bracing member together with a wall framing system), and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/023471 to Klein (discloses corrugated bracing strip). A problem associated with many of these devices is that they do not allow or accommodate for the placement of common in-wall plumbing and piping without additional cutting.
Although advances have been made over the years with respect to backing, spacing and bracing elements and systems used in wall assemblies, there is still a need in the art for new and improved framing elements that can be used as a backing, spacing, and cross-connecting bracing member in a wall assembly of a building. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides for further related advantages.